IronhideXRatchet Songs
by Neku Bito
Summary: Just like my OpxBee and ProwlXJazz ones only this time w/ Hide and Ratch


Okay, I'm doing an IronhideXRatchet one this time! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Chemical Romance-Cancer

"I will not kiss you,

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."

No one really understood how it happened. He was suppose to be a medic so how he had never noticed the signs before hand was beyond Ironhide. And yet, somehow it happened; Ratchet fell ill. It was incureable, the Autobot medic was going to die. The only thing that Ironhide could hope for was to spend whatever time he had loving his bonded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Day-Welcome To Paradise

"A gunshot rings out at the station

Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own"

They had been in this war for most of their function and had both see far too much death for a single mech. Ironhide had seen friends, mechs that were as close as family, die beside him and the only thing that he could do is continue to fire and hope to Primus that he wasn't next. Ratchet had seen one to many mechs return to the cold grasp of the Well of All Sparks.

While both mechs had seen their share of war horrors, they had both seen good things to. Ironhide had witnessed commrades at the height of battle, optics bright and shining with victory. Ratchet had rebooted mechs after rebuilding them nearly from scratch.

So, as Ironhide and Ratchet lay together on the medic's berth, they both decided that although the war wasn't perfect, they could still find moments to be happy over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelly-Here Comes The BOOM

"Lil dirty,I'm the type of man that might could go for revenge

Have some not so nice friends,kick the door off the hinge"

"Ironhide, do you EVER think before you act? Ever!?" Ratchet growled as he pounded the dents out of the black mech's armor.

"Ya know I ne'er do, Ratch. I'm not the thinker o' this team, I'm the muscle."

The yellow Autobot realeased air through his intakes in the Cybertronian equvilent of a sigh. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier for me to treat you, Ironhide."

"Sorry Ratchet...ya know I don't do it on purpose."

"I suppose that 'kicking down the door' is just your style. Isn't it, 'Hide?"

Ironhide smiled up at his bond-mate, "Yup, and ya love me for it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Doors Down-It's Not My Time

"My friend, this life we live

Is not what we have, it's what we believe"

"How long have we been fighting this war for, Ironhide?"

The question caught the weapons specialist by suprize. "Um...steller cycles. Why?"

Ratchet refused to lock optics with his friend, "I'm getting tired 'Hide. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

"What do ya mean, Ratch?"

The CMO swirled his remaining energon around in it's cube. "I'm tired of fighting, of losing patients. I almost wasn't able to put the twins back together this time. I don't want to live a life of war anymore."

Ironhide smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around the white mech's shoulders, "Hey, it'll be a'right Ratchet. I know that things may not be lookin' the best right now but it'll get better. Ya just need to remember why we're fightin'."

"So that all sentient beings will be free, I know."

"Not only that. But we're fightin' for us. We're fightin' for the life that we want after all o' this is over. For the life that we believe in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Switchfoot-Stars

"And suddenly the infinite and penitent

Began to look like home"

It was a quite night and all the other Autobots were deep in recharge. Ratchet sat just outside of the base, staring up at the stars. The CMO was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not hear footsteps approching until a gruff voice spoke up, "Hey there, Ratch. What are ya doin' out here?"

"Hmm? Oh, Ironhide. Hello. I couldn't recharge so I came out here to clear my thoughts."

"Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all."

Ironhide quickly sat down next to his oldest friend and turned his own gaze to the stars. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ironhide felt a slight weight on his shoulder. The weapons specialist glanced down to see that Ratchet had fallen into recharge and was using his shoulder as a pillow. The black mech smiled softly as he gently nuzzled the CMO's helm. "You're lucky I love ya, Ratch. Or you'd be on the ground."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marilyn Manson-Heart Shaped Glasses

"I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles.

If I could stick to you"

No one could say that their relationship was perfect, in fact, it was far from it. They were both too stubborn for their own good and seemed to argue over everything. But if any bot really cared to look closer they would see that not all was as it seemed.

Ratchet only shouted at his bonded when he was truely worried about Ironhide, it was his way of showing that he cared. And Ironhide only punched walls when he was mad at Ratchet because the CMO was the only mech that Ironhide couldn't, and never would, hit. It was just the way that they were and they wouldn't have it any other way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evans Blue-Cold (But I'm Still Here)

"Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster

can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back"

This happened every time after Ratchet lost a patient. The CMO would lock himself away in the dark with the unmoving body of whomever he was unable to save and he would often stay in there for weeks at a time. Ironhide hated it but there wasn't much that he could do. Every time someone entered the makeshift Medbay they had set up on earth, Ratchet would snap and attack. And Ironhide was the only one that wouldn't fight back. The CMO would hold his blade to the red mech's throat, his blue optics dull. Eventually, after a few minutes, Ratchet would pull away and move back to the berth that held the deceased mech. Ironhide would follow silently and allow his bonded to finally break down and sob in the silence of the Medbay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brand New-You Won't Know

"And I wish that I could tell you right now, I love you

But it looks like I won't be around"

How the had happened, Ironhide would never know. At one moment he was standing at Optimus' side, making sure that the Autobot leader wouldn't be attacked from behind as he tangled with Megatron, and the next minute he was down on the ground with his spark chamber cracked and sparking.

The weapons specialists offlined his optics, 'Well,' He thought silently to himself, 'I never thought it would end quite like this. Ratch...I only wish I had told ya that I loved ya a lot sooner.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden-Die, Die My Darling

"Now your life drains on the floor

Don't cry to me oh baby"

"I-I'm so sorry 'Hide...but...t-this much damage...I-I...just...."

"Shh, it's a'right Ratch." Ironhide smiled tiredly as he weakly grabbed his bond-mate's hand. "It's all gonna be a'right."

"No it's not! Y-You're gonna....gonna..."

The weapons specialist quickly cut Ratchet off with a kiss. "Don' ya cry for me Ratch. Ya gotta live on and take care o' the rest of 'em. It's all up to ya now, lover."

Ratchet nodded as Ironhide offlined his optics for the last time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skillet-The Last Night

"The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go"

Neither mech had had a bonded in steller cycles and yet they couldn't help but feel drawn together. Ratchet admired Ironhide for this strength and courage and Ironhide admired Ratchet for his determination and fierce loyalty. They each completed each other in every way possible. And as long as they had each other, they wouldn't have to worry about those long nights spent alone with nothing but the haunting silence echoing in their audios.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, IronhideXRatchet for ya

R&R if ya feel like it


End file.
